Breaking down inside
by Lizzy Lynn Holmes
Summary: when stein dissapears because of maddness his daughter is broken but trying to be strong only to be comforted by chrona who can relate to her brotherly chronaXOC made this when i was depressed please R&R i own nothing hope you like this story :D.


I felt weird I had a bad feeling what's wrong then? These were the thoughts running in my head as I walked home mom was a meeting and dad was at home wasn't he? I get inside "dad?" I called he didn't answer "Dad?" I called again walking towards his office worry started to fill me as I opened the door.

A lump formed in my throat he wasn't there he nearly lives in his office now totally worried as I ran through the house nearly screaming and my tears were making it hard to see, to no avail he was nowhere in the house he was gone.

Sadly even though they tried to hide it I knew why… madness caught up with him making him unbearably insane they didn't want to worry me, the tears poured so much I could barely see. "DAMN IT!" I screamed as I ran out of the house through the streets and up the stairs of the DWMA tripping so much cause I couldn't see from crying I was tired from the running but I couldn't stop until I got to the death room.

I burst in panting and probably interrupting the meeting they were having but this was important too isn't it? "Nodoka honey what's wrong?" my mom asked clearly worried noting my appearance of panting really messed up hair wrinkled clothes and cuts on my hands from tripping. "Dads gone" I finally said after catching my breath trying so hard to keep my voice from cracking though it still did "what? Are you sure?" she asked worry clear in her voice but not just for him for me too, "yes I checked the house he's gone" my mom nearly fainted I just sat there as the meeting took a different turn on what to do to find him I knew it was medusa and that they would send someone to question Chrona, only one person stayed with me sitting next to me and that was my godfather Spirit I had my head limply on his shoulder he was talking to me but I couldn't hear him I knew he was trying to comfort me. The meeting adjourned and mom said she was going to stay for a bit to talk to lord death, she asked spirit to take me home and spirit seeing I wouldn't move just picked me up and carried me home he set me on my bed hugged me and said "it'll be ok" then he left.

The moment he did I got up and left my room going into my dads office walking up and sitting at his desk chair I look down on the desk to see his glasses I nearly burst into tear but I seemed to not have cried since before I came to the meeting I put on his glasses and went to bed.

The next morning –

I woke up sore, I got up and went to the living room I saw my mom sitting there "mom you ok?" I asked though I already knew the answer she was crying and didn't seem to hear me so I walked over and hugged her she barely hugged back yea she's worried. I told her I was going out and I walked towards the school, going down to where they kept Chrona I knocked on the door "who's th-there?" his familiar shaky voice called out "its me can I come in?" I asked "oh nodoka yea sure" he said quietly I opened the door and stepped inside.

The way he was shaking I could only guess he was interrogated already "they questioned you already?" he nodded "im sorry about it" he said suddenly I looked at him surprised "why are you saying sorry?" he looked down "its my fault he's gone" he said to me he sounded like he was breaking. I suddenly turned angry "No its not your fault its medusa's fault" I said to him "no its my fault she." I cut him off "ITS not your fault she may be you mother but you don't have to take the blame you aren't affiliated with her anymore" he looked surprised "your right but what am I going to do she my mother" I saw his face and realized he lived his whole life with his mom….. Like I did with dad. "Chrona real moms don't do this kind of thing and then expect their child to take the blame" I said starting to cry I sink to the floor breaking down my strength seemed to evaporate. To my surprise I felt Chrona's arms around me "Nodoka don't be strong just let it out and you'll feel better" he whispered to me I broke down crying uncontrollably into Chrona's chest while he petted my hair "he he promised he promised he would never leave he he promised" I kept repeating that over and over Chrona just held me close and kept saying "everything is going to be ok well get him back it'll be ok" the tears finally stopped "im going to my mothe.. No medusa's lair with your mom to get him back" he said I looked up "r-really?" I ask surprised he nodded "I told you id get him back for you" he smiled Chrona was like a big brother to me I hugged him now calm. "Thank you Chrona this really helps" he smiled and hugged back "anytime."


End file.
